Satan's child
by Vanished-2
Summary: HarryDraco Pls READREVIEW. Harry is God's child and Draco is the son of the Devil. God and Lucifer decide to finish their game and leave earth in peace, taking their son's with them. Can draco and Harry stop them by forcing themselves to fall in love?
1. The plan

"Shhh," Harry said as he leant against the door. His ear was stuck up against the wood, small splinters scratching on his ear lobe. The cupboard that he and Draco sat in was small and pitch black, yet despite all this Harry concentrated on what was being said outside in the other room.

"_It has to end,"_ said a low voice, years of wisdom wrapped into his words.

"_If it ends, the children will die along with us!" _said another voice. This time it was a frightening voice, intimidating and fierce.

"_So be it."_ There was a long pause. Harry and Draco began to sweat, fear carried round their bodies from what they had heard.

"What did they say?" Draco asked pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Both boys were sixteen now, almost seventeen yet they hated each other like when they were kids.

"They're doing it," Harry replied solemnly.

"They're doing what?"

"Draco. They are going to end it…kill themselves. No more evil, no more good." Harry was close to tears but he wouldn't cry in front of his enemy.

"The world can't live without good and evil, God and Satan. It just can't happen!" complained Draco.

But that was who was outside…and that was exactly what they were planning to do. It had gone on for centuries now. The battle between God and Lucifer. It was just a long long game, and now it was time to end it.

"_You go back to hell, I'll travel to Heaven. Take our children with us and depart…leave the world in peace."_

Harry almost screamed at the words. He didn't want to die; he didn't want to leave Earth. He looked over at Satan's child and wondered. Can we stop this?

"Draco…they want to kill us." At the younger boy's words, Draco almost fainted.

"I…I won't let him do that to me! I won't go there! I won't go to hell!"

"Draco…it's ok,"

"No! It's ok for you! You get to go to Heaven…"

"I don't want to go to Heaven! Why would I want to go there? My friends are here…"

"Oh yeah. Precious Weasel. Life without him would be torture!"

"Up yours Malfoy! I'm trying to help you know!" Then silence hovered in the darkness and the two boys knew the end was near.

"…I'm only sixteen…" Malfoy whispered. The breeze of his words brushed against Harry's cheek. He hadn't realised that Satan's child was so close to him and he pushed himself back against the door to move away from the boy he hated so much. It was such a cliché that Harry was to hate Draco. The children of Good and Evil were doomed to hate each other, yet funnily enough, their parents got on alright. They treated the whole thing as more of a game, which was now about to end. Yet it seemed to have no winner…

"We can stop it…" Harry said.

"Stop what?" Draco whispered.

"For goodness sake! We can stop them taking us with them."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah…Potter's always got a plan…"

"Can't you drop it for one fucking second Draco? Listen to me. Do you want to die….or live. 'Cos it's your bloody choice. I ain't forcing you to live…cos if you want to go ahead and die, be my fucking guest!" Draco looked at Harry, thrilled that the darkness was stopping his enemy from seeing his shocked face.

"Don't talk to me like that you pathetic hero! I'll punch you bleeding face in…"

"Look! This is getting us no-wher…." Suddenly Harry felt a fist hit him on the side of the face, and it caught him by such surprise that he flew into the wall, banging his head on the cold concrete. He tumbled to the floor in a pathetic heap, clutching the back of his head with his hand, cupping it as he fell. Then, cradling his jaw with his hand, he glared at Malfoy.

"What the hell was that for?"

"To show you who's in charge here." Draco saw Harry push his jet black hair back over to the side.

"You are not in charge!" he growled. Then suddenly the panic started again…

Not seeing his enemy move in the dark, Draco sat blissfully unaware of Harry moving towards him furiously. He punched Draco twice in the face before Draco had time to respond with a punch of his own. He kicked the boy in the stomach and then dived on him, pinning him to the floor and kneeing him in the abdomen. The only noise was the bang as Draco's knee connected with Harry, and the screamed that penetrated the air.

"Ouch! Get off!" Harry whined through gasps for air. "Stop!"

"Say please," Draco whispered before punching Harry's chest. Refusing to give in, Harry took a few more blows before Draco climbed off him laughing.

"Pure-blood bastard," Harry whispered loudly as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Anyway, you said we could stop this?"

"Mmm…" Harry groaned. "I had an idea, but after that I'm positive that it isn't going to work."

"Try me…" Draco urged. Harry laughed cruelly.

"I'd rather not."

"Fine! Then we die! Good! I've always wanted to burn in hell!" Draco shouted sarcastically.

"That's funny; I've always wanted you to burn in hell as well." Harry smiled nastily as he rubbed his sore cheek.

They sat in silence before they heard someone coming towards the cupboard.

"Oh God…" Harry whispered. His heart began to race as he searched for a place to hide in raw panic. "Hide…hide! Quick Draco!" The blonde boy sat there looking around him frantically.

"Where? Fucking where?" he screamed quietly through his teeth. Suddenly he felt a strong hand grab his neck from behind and he was pulled away. Turning, he got on to all fours and scrambled after Harry who was leading him somewhere. They crawled behind a wooden board which was leaning against the cupboard wall on the inside. Harry pulled Draco behind it just as the door to the cupboard opened, flooding the room with white light.

God stood in the opening. Yet it was funny how he was still a normal person, yet he was God too….Harry had lived as his son for sixteen years…living as a normal boy. His father was a normal one…that was until now and the game was over for him….the game was over. It was as simple as that. God had spoken…_Let the game finish…_and it was.

"Harry?" The lord asked. Silence….like the beginning of time. Neither boy breathed; neither moved a muscle.

Then the door was shut and darkness swallowed the boys again. Suddenly they both breathed.

"What can we do?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you my idea…but you must promise not to laugh/snort/turn your nose up or generally be an bastard about it ok?"

"Ok…"

"Well…what's the strongest thing you can think ok?" Harry asked.

"Erm…a chainsaw?" Draco said, confused.

"No! Pete's sake. What's stronger than hate? Fear? Life itself?"

"Jesus Christ Harry! I don't know what you're on about!"

"Love…"

"Love…oh Lord! What the hell is your idea Harry! Get on with it!" Draco shouted.

"Ok ok. Calm down. I was just thinking…what if the strongest thing on Earth could keep us from going anywhere else…"

"I don't like the sound of this Harry. Are you suggesting that we fall in love?"

"I guess so. If we fell in love with someone on Earth then our parents couldn't force us away…"

"Why not? It would be an added bonus for them if tearing us away tore us in half too." Draco said.

"I don't think so. Our parents hate each other right? They are opposites…light and dark…good and evil…right?"

"Yes…"

"Well…don't laugh….but what if their children fell in love…?"

"With each other?" Draco said, his eyes widening in shock.

"Perhaps it would bring them together…" Harry said.

"Yeah, that's all well and good Harry, and I'm sure it would work but please….don't embarrass yourself! I would never ever fall in love with you despite what you think. I know you think you're godly and divine but I really…"

"Shut up Malfoy! I don't want to fall in love with you either! Just pretend ok! Just pretend to our parents that we are in love….is that so hard?"

But there is a thin line between love and hate…and for Harry and Draco, pretending to love each other really wasn't that hard at all…

* * *

**_There you go! What did you think? Please read and review cos I'll write more if you like it! Thank you loads people!_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Practise

Three hours later, when it was safe, the two boys came out of the cupboard. There was no one there, just an empty room.

"I think they're gone," Harry whispered.

"Really?" said Draco. "I thought they might have turned invisible!"

"Fuck off." Draco laughed spitefully.

"No, that wasn't loving, was it now, Harry?"

"They aren't here! I'm not gonna pretend to…love you when they aren't here. Jesus, Draco!"

Draco frowned and pushed away from Harry into the kitchen, helping himself to the food in the cupboards.

"Jeez. Not neat in here is it, Potter? I expected God to be tidy person. Obviously I was wrong."

"Like you are about most things then." Draco scowled at Harry who smiled politely back.

"So, how's this going to work then?" Draco said seriously. "We hold hands in their presence or some soppy crap like that?"

"If you want," said Harry, not really listening.

"Corse I don't fucking want! We have to! I'm not in love with you, Potter! I don't even like you." Harry laughed.

"You're not exactly my cup of tea either, Malfoy." Harry looked at Malfoy. "I don't like your hair."

"I don't like your glasses."

"This is getting us anywhere. What shall we do about this?"

"I thought we'd already discussed it," Malfoy said nonchalantly.

"We are just going to have to 'accidentally on purpose' let them catch us…making out or something."

Malfoy pulled a face.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said spitefully.

"Draco! Will you just drop it for one second please! Do you want to go to hell?"

"No…" Draco said quietly.

"Then shut the fuck up and think."

"We've already thought! We have a plan." Draco looked annoyed. "Why wanna practise, Potter?"

"Well, it isn't a bad idea…"

"Eugh no! I was joking."

"What harm can come of it? If we do it on the actually thing and look really awkward they aren't going to believe us!"

"Oh, Potter, you're sick!" Draco wailed.

"Fine. Go to hell then!" When Harry saw Draco move quickly towards him he expected to be hit. Instead he felt something soft on his lips…

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**AloraBraken for being my first reviewer! Thanks!**

**kaz126 for writing such nice things! **

**IricS for liking the plot ;)**

**Mercedies for being so nice :)**

**Nannae for being SO amazing and writing such a lovely review! Thank you so much! I'm writing this for you!**

**Ddri for supporting me :)**

**Dragon in the mist for calling my stroy "sweetness" Yay :)**


	3. Wanting More

Harry yelped and pushed the blonde boy away.

"What are you doing!"

"Practising! What do you think? Come here!" Draco beckoned Harry towards him. Harry backed away.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we have to…not because I like it. You're a crap kisser."

"So are you!" Harry said as he moved forwards and kissed Draco hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside him. Draco squeaked and bit Harry's lip, making it bleed.

He forced Harry against the door and held his wrists above his head, kissing him violently. Harry, fed up on not being able to move, brought his knee up and caught Draco between the legs. The blonde boy moaned and fell to the floor, releasing Harry's hands. Harry crouched and climbed on top of Draco, kissing his neck, his hand scratching the boy's shoulders. Suddenly he stopped, realising what he was doing. He stood up and coughed manly.

"Uh, hum…I think that's enough practising for today…" he said shyly. Draco got up and nodded.

"Sure…" he said moving towards the door. "See you later then."

"Kay." And with that, the blonde boy left. Harry sunk to the floor, his head in his hands.

What was happening to him? Why did he like that? Why did he want it?

* * *

Outside the door, Draco sank to his knees and thought the exact same thing.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short folks, but I wanted to give you something cos I might not be able to update for a while. I've got tonnes of other stories that are just DYING for an update. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**xxxx Thanks again to:**

**Nannae: cos I'm still so warm and bubbly from her last reivew!**

**Dragon in the mist: For being one of the first to read the second chapter and writing something really nice! Thanks :)**

**AloraBraken: For wanting more and loving my story:) Yay **

**Elektra107: For being simple but sweet :)**

**Silver Dray: For writing a cute little review. :D I'll update as soon as possible!**

**And to Love Psychedelico again for getting me through the day with her amazing stories from the "Darren Shan Saga."**

**xxxx!Love you all!xxxx  
**


	4. Balcony

"Harry," James Potter said as he beckoned his son towards him. "There are things…something I have to talk to you about."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. _Oh no,_ he thought. "You see…um. Well…it's been going on rather a long time and I think it is my duty to put an en…"

"Dad!" Harry yelped before James could finish the sentence.

"Yes, son?"

"Um…" Harry said, searching his head for something to say. "There's a…car boot sale…somewhere…"

"Son?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you feeling alright?

"Yes but…"

"Well, what I have to say is rather important. Listen, you know…Lucius…"

"Dad!" Harry screamed again.

"What!" James said, sounding very annoyed.

"Um…this car boot sale. I think it's finishing soon…I, well I wanted to buy some…um…and well, you know I'm out of money, so a bargain's great!"

"Son…It's eleven o clock at night. There is no car-boot sale…I really think you should listen to what I have to say. It's very important."

"Look…Dad, you're right. I don't feel very well. I think I'd better go lie down. See you…" Harry quickly left the room before James could say anything else.

He raced up the stairs and into his bedroom. _I have to find Draco. We have to put this plan into action as soon as possible. There isn't much time._ He tied two bed sheets together and hung them out of the window, tying one end to the handle. Standing on the windowsill, he wrapped his legs around the blanket and shimmied down. He landed safely at the bottom a few seconds later, where he ran to Malfoy Manor, no plan at all in his head.

"Malfoy," Harry called up to the window with a balcony. There was no answer so Harry ran towards the vines to the side and began to climb up. He swung his feet over the side of the white railing, let go and landed with a thump. A few seconds later Malfoy was out on the balcony, staring bewildered at Harry who was sitting crossly at his feet.

"What in God's name are you…" he said, more astonished than angry. Harry looked up at him and smiled. Draco was wearing a black gown; open at the front revealing his smooth chest. He had black trousers on that were a little too big and dragged on the ground. His blonde hair was messy and sticking up in places.

"Did I wake you?" Harry said stupidly. Draco blinked.

"It's almost midnight. Yes, you woke me. What the hell are you doing out here? How did you know this was my room?" Draco hissed in a quiet whisper.

"Lucky guess…" Harry said, pulling himself up. Draco crossed his arms, the curtains from the open door leading into his room billowing around him as he waited for Harry's explanation.

"Father said to me today…he said…well he tried to tell me what they were going to do."

"Well, yes. They have to tell us eventually," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"You're not listening…If they are ready to tell us then they are ready to leave." Harry sighed and looked at Draco.

"This is happening much sooner than I imagined," the blonde boy said, frightened.

"Well you're not known for your correct calculations," Harry spat.

"At least I'm not known for having a fucking ugly scar on my head!" Harry nodded, sucking his lips in angrily. He brought his fist back and sent it flying into Draco's face. The boy went crashing back into the wall, blood dribbling from his nose. He instinctively brought a hand up to his face and touched the blood, then looked at his red fingers. He stared astonished at Harry who had taken a wise step back.

"Bastard," he whispered in disbelief.

"At least you didn't scream - I hadn't expected that much from y…"Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because and bloody hand had seized him round the throat and pushed him against the railing. Harry's arms flew out beside him, grabbing onto the barrier to prevent himself from falling two stories.

"Take that back," Malfoy said furiously as he pushed Harry further over the edge, the boy's back almost bending in half.

"Draco, this is most uncomfortable…" Harry said looking down. Draco kicked Harry in the shin and laughed nastily when he saw Harry's face.

In a display of…unfathomable strength in his anger, Draco seized Harry by the waist, lifted him off his feet and sat him on the railing, keeping one hand firmly round Harry's throat. The boy looked nervously down to the ground and back to the boy holding him. His face was now a mask of fear and confusion.

"Okay, okay, I take it back…" he said uncertainly, his hand's sweating as he gripped the sides. But Draco didn't budge. In fact – he stretched the hand holding Harry even further out in front of him. Harry's feet kicked a little as he was lowered even further back.

"Er…Draco. If you drop me I will not be happy." Draco laughed and with his free hand he stroked Harry's face. Harry looked at him apprehensively – and a little confused.

"Draco, will you put me down? You're scaring me now." Draco looked pleased.

"Good," he said. "Gonna pee yourself?" Harry snorted.

"No!"

"What about now?" Draco said nastily as he pushed Harry even further back. The boy could feel himself slip slightly and he quickly wrapped his legs around Draco as he almost tumbled off the side.

Draco laughed at he brought his knee up sharply. Harry winced as the pain between his legs grew as Draco kneed him again.

"Alright, fuck off. You've made your point. I'm sorry."

"Good," Draco said as he let Harry down. "Now then…where were we?"

* * *

Ha done. THanks 4 being so patient! I am soooooo sorry for taking so long.

Cheers to Nannae and everyone else who reviewed!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
